Wimpy Kid Underground
by Pufflehugs
Summary: Greg climbs Mount Ebott and goes into the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

"Yo fam where the shit am I?", Greg asked Flowey.

"You're in the Underground! Golly, you must be new around here!", said Flowey.

"Jeez fucking flower who the hell says 'golly' that's fucking gay.", said Greg.

"Down here, you need LV to survive. That means love!", said Flowey, "I'll give you some LOVE!".

"Eww wtf that's gay you what the fuck is wrong with you.", asked Greg.

Flowey shot "friendliness pellets" at Greg, but he dodged like the savage he is.

"Hey buddy, you missed them.", said Flowey, "WALK INTO THE BULLETS- er, I mean 'friendliness pellets'.".

"Wait fam, are you trying to kill me?", asked Greg.

"YES YOU FUCKING IDIOT!", shouted Flowey.

Flowey surrounded Greg with a circle of bullets.

"NOW GET FUCKING DUNKED ON!", screamed Flowey.

Suddenly Flowey was torched by some fire shot by Toriel.

"Do not be afraid my child.", said Toriel, "My na-".

"WTF is wrong with you fam don't call me your child.", said Greg.

"Do not use such language while talking to me.", said Toriel.

Greg looked at Toriel's dress.

"What fucking team is that? Is that the Alpha Insignia or whatever the fuck it's called?", asked Greg.

"Do not say such things.", ordered Toriel.

"I'm tired of your fucking shit bitch.", said Greg.

Greg pulled out his pistol and shot Toriel to death.

Greg went through the Underground killing everything until he came face-to-face with an invincible opponent.

"You cannot kill me, you cannot hurt me!", declared the Beyond Enraged Dummy, "You cannot stab me or freeze me or burn me!".

"UGH SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING SHITLORD!", shouted Greg.

"You're making me even more mad!", shouted the Even More Beyond Enraged Dummy.

"Wait fam wanna join my clan.", asked Greg.

"What's your clan name?", asked the Even More Beyond Enraged Dummy.

"It's called the 'Alligator Pajamas'.", said Greg.

"Well, fuck yeah then!", said the Mad Dummy who was no longer even more beyond enraged.

Greg and the Mad Dummy continued to slay the underground until they came across some spider bitch.

"Well now, just relax! Why don't you come closer to me?", sung Muffet, "I'll just dry your veins as I enjoy my cup of tea!".

"Stop fucking singing fam.", said Greg.

"Yeah, it's making me so mad!", said the Super Extremely Fucking Pissed Beyond All Comprehension And Completely Batshit Enraged Dummy.

Suddenly So Sorry bursted into the room.

"Oh shit, I'm in the wrong place!", said Bing Bong oh sorry I meant So Sorry oh shit I just noticed.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu, who is this?", asked Muffet, "He's kind of cute...".

"Umm, what?", asked Bing Bong shit I did it again.

Suddenly the spiders picked up So Bing Bong Sorry and tossed him towards Muffet.

"Ahuhuhuhuhu, you two can go.", said Muffet.

"Ahh, young love. Let's get out of here.", said the Mad Dummy.

Greg and Mad Dummy continued their quest until they met Sans.

" **you killed everyone but muffet and bing bong.** ", said Sans.

"Get out of our way fam before we wreck you.", said Greg.

" **heh, kid. you must really wanna have a bad time.** ", said Sans.

Sans sent out an uncountable amount of Gaster Blasters and fired them at Greg and the Mad Dummy. Greg died instantly.

"YOU KILLED MY FUCKING PARTNER YOU GODDAMN SHITHEAD GO TO FUCKING HELL!", said the Uncomprehensively Ultra Mega Super Laserdeath Pissed And Also Extremely Colossally Ultimately Gigantically Fucking Enraged Dummy.

" **wha-what? how are you alive?** ", asked Sans.

"I AM A GHOST INSIDE A DUMMY! MY COUSIN WAS IN A DUMMY TOO UNTIL MY PARTNER SHOWED UP!", said the Uncomprehensively Ultra Mega Super Laserdeath Pissed And Also Extremely Colossally Ultimately Gigantically Fucking Enraged Dummy.

The Uncomprehensively Ultra Mega Super Laserdeath Pissed And Also Extremely Colossally Ultimately Gigantically Fucking Enraged Dummy then sent out his Dummy Bots and had them attack Sans, but Sans Dodged. However, Dummy Bots shoot homing missles so they went back to Sans, but he dodged again and the missiles hit the Uncomprehensively Ultra Mega Super Laserdeath Pissed And Also Extremely Colossally Ultimately Gigantically Fucking Enraged Dummy. Uncomprehensively Ultra Mega Super Laserdeath Pissed And Also Extremely Colossally Ultimately Gigantically Fucking Enraged Dummy then used the Pokemon move Swift. Sans tried dodging, but the stars kept going after him because Swift can't miss. Eventually Sans died.

" **papyrus, do you want anything?** ", asked Sans.

" _FUCK NO FAM GRILLBYS SUCKS_ ", responded Papyrus' ghost.

 _ **The End.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"That skeleton killed Greg, now what am I to do?", said the Mad Dummy.

"Simple. Go to the surface and collect all the Dragon Balls.", a voice said.

"Wha-what? Who's there?", asked the Mad Dummy.

There was no answer.

"Was I just imagining it?", the Mad Dummy asked himself, "No matter, I have no other options.".

The Mad Dummy was about to absorb the six human souls when Flowey blocked his path.

"Hey, who are you?", asked the Mad Dummy, "Are you the one who told me to collect the Dragon Balls?".

"Dragon Balls? What are those?", asked Flowey, "Actually, don't answer, that stuff sounds gay."

"Anyway, I need you to move so I can use the souls to go to the surface and revive my friend Greg.", said the Mad Dummy.

"Greg? As in that arrogant brat who I hate?", asked Flowey, "Wait, how do I know his name? Nobody ever told me it!".

"So, are you moving or am I gonna have to make you?", asked the Mad Dummy.

"Of course I'm not moving!", answered Flowey, "I'm gonna absorb the souls myself and kill you so nobody can revive Greg!".

Flowey then absorbed the souls and became Omega Flowey. He then grabbed Mad Dummy with his vines and attacked him. However, the Mad Dummy used the Pokemon move Blast Burn. It was super effective because Omega Flowey is a Grass/Steel type. Omega Flowey then reverted back into regular Flowey and the souls flew out of him.

"Oh no! I un-Digivolved!", said Flowey, "Please don't kill me.".

"Just as long as you don't bother me.", said the Mad Dummy.

The Mad Dummy then used the souls to break the barrier and left on his search for the Dragon Balls. Conveniently Flowey had a Dragon Radar despite not knowing what Dragon Balls are and gave it to the Mad Dummy.

"Alright, the Dragon Radar says all seven Dragon Balls are in the Krusty Krab!", said the Mad Dummy.

The Mad Dummy levitated or whatever the fuck he does to move around to the Krusty Krab and busted in. He saw Garfield the Cat with all seven Dragon Balls and a Krabby Patty.

"Hey cat, could I have those Dragon Balls?", asked the Mad Dummy.

"No way, I paid the crab three cents for these magic wish stones and I'm getting my money's worth!", said Garfield.

"You're making me really mad right now!", said the Pissed Dummy.

"Too bad, dumbass dummy!", said Garfielf.

"I'M TAKING THESE DRAGON BALLS!", screamed the Enraged Dummy.

The Enraged Dummy threw his knife at Garfunkle, but that dank pussy cat dodged it and it was lodged straight in the head of Fred the Fish, forever ending his shitposting. Garfishposting then scratched up the Enraged Dummy. The Enraged Dummy then hit Garfuckwad with the Pokemon move Light of Ruin, making him faint. Unfortunately, the recoil made the Enraged Dummy faint as well.

 _ **Probably not the End.**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Mad Dummy was the first one to wake up. He went to go take the Dragon Balls, but realized someone had taken them! He then tried to check the Dragon Radar, but that was gone too!

"Hey you!", the Mad Dummy asked, "What happened?".

"Some talking flower came and took a few trinkets.", answered Squidward.

"THAT FLOWER BETRAYED ME!", screamed the Fucking Pissed Dummy.

The Fucking Pissed Dummy levitated to Kami's Lookout where he saw Flowey.

"Shenron!", shouted Flowey, "Come fourth and grant my wish!".

"I am the eternal dragon.", said Shenron, "What is your wish?".

"Finally!", said Flowey, "I wish for-"

"I WISH GREGORY HEFFLEY WOULD BE REVIVED!", shouted the Mad Dummy.

"Very well.", said Shenron, "It is done.".

Greg then appeared in front of Shenron, completely alive.

"What is your second wish?", asked Shenron.

"I want a swag new laptop with csgo and minecraft m8", said Greg.

"Very well.", said Shenron, "It is done.".

The laptop appeared in Greg's backpack.

"What is your final wish?", asked Shenron.

"I wish for-", began Flowey.

"THE ULTIMATE LASAGNA!", shouted Garfield.

"Very well.", said Shenron, "It is done.".

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE!", shouted Flowey.

"Hey, is this a daisy?", asked Garfield.

"No, I'm not!", said Flowey.

"Well you look like one, and I love stomping on daisies!", said Garfield.

Garfield then repeatedly stomped on Flowey.

"I WILL MURDER ALL OF YOU LATER!", said Flowey.

Greg, the Mad Dummy and Garfield then went underground and into Toriel's house which they claimed as their own.

 _ **The End**_

I'll only continue this if I ever get new ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Man, I feel like we had two, non-canon adventures that will never be seen again." declared Garfield.

"Yeah, we probably did. They must have been really stupid." added the Mad Dummy.

"Whatever fam I got some tacos" said Greg.

The three then ate the tacos.

The tacos were actually from Waluigi's Taco Stand.


	5. Chapter 5

"What should we do today fam?" asked Greg.

"Let's fight Chara!" decided the Mad Dummy.

"That's a cool idea." commented Garfield, "What gave you that idea?"

"Some guy named 'JamJars2000' or something." answered the Mad Dummy.

"Wait, do you mean the legendary 'Jayjar100'?" asked Garfield.

"Yeah, that's it!" answered the Mad Dummy.

"Wow, it must have been an honour receive advice from such a legend." said Garfield.

"Let's go wreck Chara's shit fam." declared Greg.

Greg, the Mad Dummy, and Garfield walked back to the flower patch at the start of the Ruins.

"Alright here's Chara." said Greg.

"...Oh right, she's dead." remembered the Mad Dummy.

"Did you just assume Chara's gender?" asked Garfield.

"Hell yeah." answered the Mad Dummy, "And that's the author's assumption too, so shut your mouth before he removes you from the story."

Garfield put duct tape over his mouth.

"So, what now?" asked the Mad Dummy.

"Don't worry fam I got this." declared Greg.

Greg pulled out his swag new laptop and went to Jayjar100's profile on this very website.

"No way... Are you sure this is gonna work?" asked the Mad Dummy.

"It's gonna work fam don't sweat it." answered Greg.

Greg loaded up "The Worst Fanfiction Ever".

"okay so hello im Logan im 17 and I love freddy fazbears pizza." read Greg, "I went there every day when I was a kid and I loved the animatronics even though they never got off the stage which was stupid."

"Nice jokefic, man." said Chara.

"OH MY GOD IT WORKED!" shouted the Mad Dummy.

"Huh?" asked Chara.

"We're gonna fight you now!" declared the Mad Dummy.

"Well then, if that's the case, I guess I'll just destroy this pathetic planet before you get the chance!" declared Chara.

"...Oh shit." uttered the Mad Dummy.

Garfield attempted to utter the Eternal Prayer to destroy Chara's soul, but he couldn't because of the duct tape over his mouth.

The Mad Dummy then grabbed his Waterium Z Crystal and unleashed his ultimate attack: Hydro Vortex. It was super effective due to Chara being Fire-type. And yes, that is due to an assumption about how "Chara" is pronounced.

"Well, shit." said Chara.


End file.
